


Indecent Exposure

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alley Sex, Cunnilingus, Desperation Play, Domination, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Watersports, antlers as handles, female dom, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: Thunderhoof was waiting for a package delivery but he got more than the contraband he was bargaining for.





	Indecent Exposure

"Ayooo! Youse were supposed ta have my shipment!" Thunderhoof growled into his commlink.

Thunderhoof paced back and forth in the alley, cursing the fact that he had to do this grunt work. He was supposed to be the boss. A newer recruit could easily be posted in the back alley but no. Thunderhoof couldn't risk missing out on this shipment because the others were unreliable. He though of asking Clampdown to do it but he would screw this up somehow. He'd get distracted and not stay at his post or he would damage the goods. Worst of all he could let a rival gangster steal the package. So here he was, stuck doing another mech's task.

He tried to remain calm and take it in stride. He remembers doing easier tasks when he were getting initiated. He used to get a rush doing the simple things, selling some circuit boosters on the corner or giving a rival thugs a beat down with a pack of other mechs. Anything to elevate himself and further his criminal career. Now he was above that and mostly managed his syndicate from the lounge of his club. No need to go out and risk his neck, not that he even considered this a difficult task. It was mostly dull to stand around and wait for the cache to be delivered.

"Waddya mean there is gonna be a delay? When I order from you I expect my wares to arrive on time!" He snapped into the commlink. "Alright alright but if ya don't get here in ten cliks youse gonna be sleepin' with the Sharkticons."

It was getting rather late and he didn't want to be here later than he had to. The sky was dark and the amber glow of the streetlights made him feel like he was standing in a sepia photograph. He probably would have enjoyed the setting if he hadn't been in such a rush to get business done and get the frag outta here. Speaking of business he forgot to use the washracks before heading out. Not a big deal as no one was around. He stepped over to a wall that was out of reach of the streetlights not bothering to look over his shoulder.

"Freeze Mister!" A voice belonging to the one and only Strongarm boomed from the opposite end of the alley. Before Thunderhoof could react he felt a pair of stasis cuffs snap around his wrists. His hands were in front of him but luckily for him his panel was still closed.

"Hey, I know my rights here. I ain't a wanted mech, and you ain't got probable cause." He huffs, shrugging as best he can despite the bonds holding his wrists. He showed no signs of fear or intimidation, turning to face Strongarm so he could look her in the optics. Running would only get him in more trouble and not to mention make him look like a coward. His expression was serious but not threatening when he smirked at her.

"Hiding around in corners at this hour could only mean you are up to something." Strongarm stated, making contact with his optics. He couldn't help but notice he looked quite handsome with such a stoic expression on his faceplate. His eyes seemed to draw her in and push her back at the same time. She knew that she shouldn't allow such notions to distract her and she must be true to her duty. If she could keep him in custody and bring him back to the precinct she would definitely get a lot of recognition as well as praise. Her frame tingled in anticipation.

"Don't get cocky. Just because you have me cuffed doesn't mean you can arrest me. You'd actually get in a lot more trouble than me if you were to turn me in. Jus bein' here at night isn't a crime itself. You have to have a reasonable basis if you are gonna question me, let alone cuff me." Thunderhoof explains. 

He didn't really have a good cover story but she didn't need to know that. The fact of the matter was true. She had been so wrapped up in proving herself that she did not realize she was going against protocol this time. Her optics darted from side to side trying to come up with a way out of this sticky situation. She panicked internally. Ultimately she wanted to do the right thing and let him go but then it felt like admitting she was wrong. What to do? "Well I guess I could let you free. I mean, I have already did break protocol by cuffing you." She admits finally.

"Seems to me ya hesitated because you like me in cuffs. Tell me is there anything else you wanna do that breaks protocol? " Thunderhoof teases her. He knows he irks her in all the right ways and this would be one of their only chances to meet like this. The best option would be to tempt her further.

Strongarm was taken aback. She was succumbing to her impulses that she would rather not admit. She had buried them deep but like any other Cybertronian, she had needs too. Curiosities more like. She had a head full of fantasies even if she kept them secret. She just didn't want to be caught. What would her peers think?

"I know you like to be in control. So what ya gonna do with me huh?" Thunderhoof teases. "Or are you just gonna be boring and let me go?

"There is one thing that I have been wanting." Strongarm ran a digit along her chin for a moment, a gleam in her optics. This was all happening so fast that her fear was turning to adrenaline at an increasing rate. The words would be hard to say but the impulses made them slip out. "Come and get on your knees for me and I'll show you."

"Now yer speaking my language." Thunderhoof said with a cocky grin. He descends to rest upon his knee plates with a resounding clank as he can't slow his fall with his servos cuffed. He kneels looking up at her expectantly until she strides over. Feeling her servo stroking the top of his helm, guiding him to carefully nuzzle her panel as well as he could despite his antlers. "You already know I want a taste, why not open up eh?" He rumbles lowly.

"I think I am the one who will give the orders from now on." Strongarm tells him. She was willing to admit that he was the one who talked her into this, but she was the one whom was in control. It felt good to stand before him this way and drink in his astonishment. Once he regains some composure he greets her with a devilish smile, flicking his glossa in her direction before tracing the seams to her panel.

"If you want a taste you will have to earn it." She states.

Thunderhoof needs no further instructions. He knows he's going to have to make her want it more than she already does. He nips softly at one of her inner thighs making his way upward inch by inch to her panel where he drags his glossa over it in one swift, lewd motion. He makes a point to look her in the optics as he does this. She barely maintains her composure, a quiver in her frame but no hint of falter upon her faceplating.

"Go on." She instructs him, stroking the back of his helm. This pushes his faceplate against her panel causing him to grunt softly. He's enjoying every minute of this if he's not letting on to just how much.

Thunderhoof spends a good moment licking and kissing her panel. If he weren't cuffed he'd use his servos to caress her thighs. He already knows they are sensitive from the way her frame shakes when he kisses her there. 

"You'd make a fine dominatrix yanno that?" Thunderhoof remarks.

"Maybe so." Strongarm said with a knowing chuckle.

"Well, ya gonna open yer panel for me so I can lick your valve, Mistress?" Thunderhoof said with a grin.

"Since you asked so nicely." Strongarm straightened up and opened her panel, displaying her valve. She pulls the folds apart slightly with her digits so Thunderhoof can get a good look at the swollen node. 

Thunderhoof teases it with the tip of his glossa. He thinks of how he'd love to sink his spike deep into her valve. He uses his glossa lightly to tempt her, to make her want it all the more. Once she's had enough of this she takes her hands and grasps onto his antlers, shoving his face against her valve. It's this moment when his waste tank decides to become a problem. He fidgets slightly trying to reposition enough to give his tank some room to strain. It was unfair to be aroused and desperate at the same time.

Thunderhoof closes his optics in an attempt to distract himself and devote all of his attention to Strongarm's valve. With the absence of sight his other senses become stronger, enhancing the feel of her slick valve as he pleasures her node. Within moments he comes to realize that this was backfiring quickly as it's making his need for relief more intense.

"Hey any chance you'd let me up? I gotta take a piss." Thunderhoof stated bluntly. Strongarm could feel his warm breath as he spoke.

"You are just trying to escape aren't you?" Strongarm thought she knew better, raising an optic ridge at him.

"Believe me, I am enjoying this. I just need a moment." Thunderhoof grumbles, hoping that she will understand his plight. Even if he weren't cuffed he would be torn between getting up to take care of business and lapping at her valve. 

"Tell you what, you bring me to overload and I will help you out." Strongarm offers.

"Deal." Answered Thunderhoof. If that was the cost he would gladly pay it. With this sense of encouragement he doubled his efforts to bring her to overload. He extends his glossa fully and drags it upwards with a firm pressure. He uses rough, deliberate strokes to get her off.

Thunderhoof will take every advantage that he's got. If he can only use his glossa that is what he will work with. He reads her movements, giving her more pressure when she seeks it by leaning in and rutting against his glossa.

Strongarm looks down at him with a pleased smile upon her faceplate. She wants to moan but doesn't wish to make a sound. She strokes the back of his helm to let him know he's doing a good job and to keep doing that. 

Thunderhoof unclasps his panel to free his aching spike. He's tempted to let go here and now but his ego won't let him. Besides if he gets any wastefluids on here pedes she may back away, thus keeping her valve out of reach from his glossa. On the plus side it's more difficult to let loose while he's as hard as he is.

He rolls his glossa into an O shape, wrapping it around her node. Once he's engulfed it he sucks on it. She gasps in surprise when he does this as she had never thought such an act existed. If someone had told her about it she would have assumed they made it up. There was no way that it should feel _this_ good. By the time he's finished sucking she's an overloading mess, her fluids dripping down his chin and her servos gripping his antlers for dear life. She only lets him free once she's finished with him. 

"You were gettin' off on the thought of me squirming weren't ya." Thunderhoof teases, breathing hard.

"Only a little." Strongarm admits. She had to use a lot of her training to maintain composure although there is slight exasperation in her voice. "Want me to help you up now?"

"S'about time." Thunderhoof groans as she holds onto his shoulders and helps him rise to stand. She hesitates to lead him over to the wall, considering that releiving one's self in public is against the law. "Hey, don'tcha sweat it too much. We aren't in the public view so it's technically private. Though ya didn't seem too concerned two kliks ago."

"I assume this is a ploy to get free of the cuffs sooner." Strongarm would have been more apprehensive if she wasn't still blissed out with post overload haze. Once he's in a more concealed spot she stands at his side. If he really wanted to escape at this point he could make a mad dash and hope that one of his fellow Decepticons would uncuff him once he was found. 

"Nah. But I do need a little help here." He said, jesturing by jerking his helm in the direction of his spike as if to point at it with his chin.

"Oh so it is a ploy to get me to touch your spike." Strongarm teases.

"I won't say it wasn't, but I did what you asked." Thunderhoof states. 

Strongarm grasps hold of Thunderhoof's spike. It felt strange for her to do this at first. The sound of fluid hitting the alley wall caught her off guard. Thunderhoof is so desperate he's unable to hold back. Releasing felt so good he uttered a sublte grunt. 

"That's... a lot of fluid." Strongarm said, her optics wide in surprise.

"I held it a long time for ya." Thunderhoof teases her with a smirk.

It was hard to see anything. Although the glow from the streetlights reflected off of the stream so she could catch a glimpse from the shadowy outline of his spike. It might be more interesting if she could see where she's aiming him. However, she's also thankful that the shadows conceal her face which makes it easier for her to enjoy this. She's got a love of control even if sometimes it takes mental work to be confident.

"More than three shakes and you are jerkin' me off." Thunderhoof said jokingly.

"You better ask nicer than that." Strongarm chides not moving just yet.

"Would ya please bring me to overload?" Thunderhoof asks in efforts to be more polite.

"That's better. You have been a good mech." Strongarm replied as she finally shook his spike off and led him away from the wall. If given the choice he'd probably frag her raw right here in the alleyway but knows better to take what he's given. She begins to rub his spike for him which stood eager from all the teasing earlier in the night. It wouldn't be long now.

Thunderhoof doesn't know how to respond to the praise, but he does know to lean into her servo and enjoy his reward. His helm tips back as his frame tilts backward except for his hips which buck fervently into her servo. He bites his lower lip, his dentae digging in as he pumps.

"I hardly have to do any of the work. All I have to do is keep my hand steady." Strongarm notes. 

"Well ya live up to yer name then." Thunderhoof jests in between breaths. He offers her a coy smile before he loses his composure all over again when she moves her servo opposite his thrusts. A good amount of prefluids drip from the tip of his spike making for a slicker sensation. Within moments he overloads hard and fast, not slowing down until he's completely spent.


End file.
